Fatherhood: Jiraiya style
by Xanby S. Tchaikovsky
Summary: For a long time, Jiraiya was led to believe that he'll never experience being a father himself; however, upon finding himself tying the knots with a beuatiful woman in the name of Adelaine Beltrigue, he was shown what life really was after marriage and of Fatherhood...and let's just say it wasn't that pretty. But atleast he's not the only one who was having problems.
1. Chapter 1

Another day was over and Jiraiya had retired in the balcony with a full bent pipe pursed between his lips as he gazed out to the view of the whole Konoha. It was yet one of those days when Jiraiya felt like he fought another war with the way his body felt strained out. It had been a long time since he had been occupied with this much things to attend to; but he'd say he was glad to be pre-occupied with everything he had right now as they were actually the things he never once imagine himself to be getting in the earlier years of his life. One if it was the idea of him settling down and getting married at all. Never had it crossed his mind that he'd actually be in such a status considering that his first love, Tsunade, had always been turning him down in the past and he haven't met anyone he would even consider the thought of marriage with. And though he could say that he wasn't the typical stay at home husband like the usual husband figures he had known in his life, he still couldn't even wrap up the thought that he could now consider himself as a 'husband' to begin with. Not only that, he was even a Father of not only a child, but children making him wonder what did he ever accomplished in his life to deserve this kind of good stuff.

"My Dear, why are you still up? It's already quite late you know," the voice he quickly recognizes to be his wife Adelaine, said with the slight hint of concern as he could hear faint footsteps approaching him from behind. He didn't bother to turn around as he said in response, "Don't worry about me. Just haven't caught up to sleep yet so a little smoke won't hurt right?"

She didn't seem to agree with him but she didn't bother arguing with him as she quite figured that Jiraiya would still smoke either ways even though she would prove him wrong. _Well at least he wasn't doing it inside the house_ , she thought to herself.

"Anyhow, took you long to get the kids to bed this time. Did something happen?" Jiraiya began asking as he almost considered about the idea of checking on them as his wife would always be back no longer than 15 minutes usually. However, knowing his wife wouldn't want him to interrupt, he simply just stayed put and let her do it her way. After all, he might unintentionally insult her by doing so and hurting her ego would absolutely be one of things that don't make a marriage like his work.

"Not much, you know your daughter Ishoko can't sleep not unless you sing to her," his wife explained as she walked to his side and leaned on the railings of the balcony trying to breathe in some fresh air for herself as well.

"And that's why I am not the one putting them to bed every night," Jiraiya chuckled a bit as he puffed a cloud of white smoke making his wife laugh with him in amusement as she said, "of course, instead of having the Sandman feel welcome, he might end up running away scared of you. Who knows, it might invited the thunderclouds instead."

"I know," Jiraiya muttered with a smirk as he discarded his pipe on the metal ash tray that was placed on the end table that was near the door leading to the balcony. "Anyhow, let's get inside already. It's getting cold out."

"It sure is," she agreed as her breath was turning to faint fog as she speaks.

As both individuals entered the small bedroom, Adelaine didn't forget to lock the door after she came in as Jiraiya was definitely not the type of man who locks doors whenever he gets in since he would usually preferred the window as his entrance point in many occasions. And by this time she already gotten herself used to it that's why she no longer points out this kind of arrangement for the both of them. After all, their marriage and their relationship in overall haven't been normal to begin with.

Jiraiya's wife Adelaine was a mystery that was formed in flesh with blonde hair and Emerald eyes. He himself couldn't say that he had a complete grasp about his wife's nature as she fell in love with the likes of him, a poor and pathetic old man whose worth was only bonded in the idea of Warfare and Literature. For all people could see, she could have been more than insane to marry the likes of him or simply was a fan of his works; but Jiraiya knew better and he knows that she was neither of those two options especially the second one as she hardly even recognize him to be a Novelist or anything along the lines of that field as she herself wasn't an enthusiast when it comes to literary pieces. She was more of a Warrior type and his involvement in Warfare had actually been the reason why he had met her in the first place.

Another would be how Jiraiya still finds it quite confusing on how he should tackle the age issue of his wife. Yes, he was an old man; a man who was already in his senior years that should be retired from Shinobi work to relax and watch Grandchildren grow and become Shinobis themselves. But Jiraiya wasn't that kind of man, and definitely his wife wasn't one either as he couldn't decide on whether his wife was younger or older than him. For all he knows was that his wife was at the right and legal age to be married with him and every time he brings this topic up, his wife would definitely make it look more complicated that it supposed to be as she haven't been the sharpest knife when it comes to making vague concepts crystal clear.

However, even with such complications, they somehow made through all of it to how they were now and Jiraiya was simply glad about it. All the evidence he needed to prove it to those who doubt was the fact that he have four marvelous children already asleep and dreaming about their fulfilling future that Jiraiya would, by all means, weave for them with all the strength he have in him and that he have her in his arms with him and that he was the only one who could call her, 'my wife'.

"My Dear, is there something wrong?" Adelaine asked as Jiraiya rested his head on her shoulder as they basked in each other's warmth having the thought of sleeping just yet pushed aside. "You've been quite different today. It's as though something was bothering you yet again. You could always tell me your problems you know."

"It's nothing actually," Jiraiya honestly responded. "Just pondering over some little matter, that's all."

"Really?" she said in a challenging tone, "not enough to fool me Mr. Sanin. Better try next time when you are more convincing already."

"Well, it really was." Jiraiya tried to say but his wife simply shakes her head and said, "No small matter would put you to too much thinking My Dear. And though your pride wouldn't let you, I know that it's something of concern. So don't be shy, I'm here for you."

He stared at him for a moment before he breathes out in surrender and said, "I simply had a thought cross my mind while I was away one time and I remembered it earlier. It's a ridiculous thought wherein I considered the fact that everything I have been nothing but a Genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" his wife questioned as she wasn't a Shinobi making her unfamiliar with terminologies as such.

"An illusion in you terms," he explained on which she nodded her head. He then continued saying, "Everything simply felt surreal that sometimes I felt like I must be trapped in a Genjutsu or probably am just in a Coma and would wake up one day that all of this are nothing but a dream; A made up reality. And though it's embarrassing to admit, I'm actually afraid of that being true at all."

Jiraiya waited for her to start laughing at him but she didn't. She simply gazed at him understandingly as she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't worry my Dear. This isn't a dream or a Genjutsu, as you'd like to call it. Don't be afraid to sleep tonight because I assure you, when you wake up tomorrow, I'd still be here for you. I'll always be."

He could only smile in response as he felt fortunate for having her. And yet again, he asked himself, _what did I do to deserve all this?_

* * *

The following day arrived and Jiraiya still felt overwhelmed as he was yesterday as he was in the kitchen whipping up whatever he could think off for breakfast. He wife was anything but a good cook so it had been his responsibility to man the kitchen when he's around; but when he isn't, well there was always Ichiraku to cover up for him right? Well that was plan B when his wife couldn't manage to keep porridge from bursting to flame like last time.

"Come on now my little ones, your Dad is making breakfast already." He could hear her say from the kitchen as enthusiastic footsteps marched down the staircase informing him that their children were already awake.

Jiraiya could only grin to himself as he watched his wife enter the kitchen and was setting up the dining table already.

"So, is our little Akagaeru in a foul mood today?" He asked as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek as she assigned plates on each chairs accordingly placing the other utensils on them as well. His third child Akagaeru wasn't a morning person unlike his other siblings and often time was frowning about everything thus making him the grumpy kid out of the four.

"Our little boy? No, he's good today." She said in her usual gaiety tone as she wiped her hands on her black shirt. "Excited even as today is their first day in the Academy right?"

"I didn't know that that son of ours could get excited about socializing for once," Jiraiya teased as he brought Breakfast down to the dining table soon after he turned off the gas winking at his wife.

"Oh come on Dear, just because our young Akagaeru isn't as sociable as his older sibling Sogaeru, that doesn't make him antisocial." She lightly scolded him raising a finger. "Let's just say your eldest child is just a loud as you are making him quite a people magnet."

"I already know that my love," Jiraiya snickered, "but you might want to talk about how you resemble our two daughters too won't you?"

"Oh enough chit-chat already," she said slightly a bit annoyed noticing that the children weren't in the Dining room yet. "Kids, where are you already? The food will get cold already," she called out one time hearing a faint response from the eldest Sogaeru saying, "Coming!"

Not long after that, four individuals came rushing to the Dining room and were furiously trying to manage themselves making Adelaine just laugh while watching them. Jiraiya on the other hand sighed at the sight as all he could see was 4 little reminders of how he was during his Academy years. Their eldest son Sogaeru was the spite image of Jiraiya from head to toe that anyone might actually say Jiraiya was a Paramecium and he asexually reproduced Sogaeru by himself. Of course, the Toad Sage wasn't a microorganism so that couldn't have been the case there.

Their second child that followed after was a daughter named Kyozo, and this inherited from both parents this time; however, Jiraiya's genes were still prominent. Her hair was of the same shade as his and styled in the same fashion as well, being all spiky and all which she ties down just to manage all the spikes. Her eye colour was still his but the shape of her face and eyes was definitely her Mother's features already. Technically, everything else had been more of Jiraiya's features than Adelaine's.

Their third child, Akagaeru, had inherited more on Adelaine this time than Jiraiya. His hair colour was paler blonde compared to her and his eyes were darker shade of Green that complements with his quick temper Jiraiya definitely could see in his wife as well. He inherited though the face markings Jiraiya had similar to his older siblings who also have them, but his for some reason wasn't a bright red as theirs. It was of a darker colour as though it was painted on with a Maroon red; but Jiraiya didn't bother to talk about it as such a small detail doesn't change anything at all. Well at least that was his opinion as his wife Adelaine was somehow still on to understanding the circumstances of that.

Their youngest (not for long since obviously Jiraiya had other plans in mind) was their daughter Ishoko. She was exactly replicated from his wife Adelaine aside from the fact that she as well inherited his face mark like her other siblings did as well. Her Emerald eyes shone as bright as their Mother's and her blonde her was neatly tied up with green ribbons that matches her eyes. She was just like a smaller version of his wife generally.

Jiraiya watched as his children finally get their clothes and hair fixed with the slight help of their mother then settled down at the dining table for Breakfast. Jiraiya, obviously, sat at the head chair while his sons sat on his left and his daughters on the right. Adelaine sat on the other end of the table with a smirk on her face as they began eating after reciting the graces before the meal.

"Excited for the Academy already?" Jiraiya casually asked his children who were beaming with enthusiasm already.

"Of course Dad! I'm going to beat everyone in my class and be the best!" Sogaeru exclaimed making overly exaggerated hand gestures to show how much he definitely meant it. "Who knows, I might become Hokage in the future too!"

"Silly, you can't be Hokage." his sister Kyozo interrupted.

"And why not?" he questioned his sister that wasn't amused with her brother's announcement of his possible goal in the future on which Jiraiya was left utterly dumbfounded as he thought to himself, _probably Naruto had rubbed on him that much that wanting to become Hokage was something he emulates as well .Then there's also Obito as well. Too many influences I guess._

"You promised Suzume that you will inherit Dad's title as the Toad Sage right?" she reasoned out. "I mean, he gave up his title inheritance from Uncle Okami just for him to Inherit Aunt Tsunade's title so that you guys could form the next set of Legendary Sanins."

"Next set of Sanins?" Jiraiya looked at his children in confusion. What are they talking about, and what does his former team mate Tsunade Senju and her son had to do with all of this?

"Oh, about that," Adelaine gasped as she recalled that she haven't told her husband about it yet. "Well, Sogaeru and Lady Tsunade's son made a pact wherein they will train hard enough to inherit the title Sanins from you and his Mother. Everyone are rooting for them even the Lord Hokage said that he would like to see its results in the future as well."

"Oh," Jiraiya said in a slight of a shocked tone, "so he has plans on making little me to be exactly like me, is that it?"

"You could say it like that," Adelaine skeptically said as she gave it a few thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think it's something along those lines of thoughts."

Jiraiya, for once, was out of words to say. He admits that the idea was something promising since their Children does showed great resemblance with their selves' asides from ever looking exactly like them; except for Tsunade since her child was a son. But the resemblance was still there. However, imposing something to a child wasn't the way to go in his opinion and he could definitely say that since just right now, he had just heard that his eldest seemingly have a different interest from their plan for him; though he can't really say that he was enthusiast about his son's future plans for himself either. _Argh! Why make my life complicated, Minato."_ he thought to himself.

"Anyhow Sogaeru, I am going to ask you this one question and I want you to answer me honestly." Jiraiya began saying as his tone shifted to a slightly serious one and Adelaine knew that he meant business when he does this so she merely cleared her throat and listened as he said, "is this what you really want? To inherit my title as a Sanin?"

"Yeah! I actually do!" Sogaeru exclaimed as he failed to notice the seriousness the atmosphere had, similarly to his sister Ishoko that was cheering with him even though she showed no signs of actually knowing what's going on at that moment. Only Akagaeru showed to have a reaction about the sudden change of tone made by their Father as he raised a brow at him as though he was indirectly asking a question; however, Jiraiya wasn't a mind reader to know what was running in his son's head that moment.

"But I might actually become a Hokage as well," Sogaeru added making his sister Kyozo rage up saying, "I already told you, if you are to become a Sanin, then why do you have to be a Hokage?!"

"Because Dad could do so!" Sogaeru reasoned out leaving Jiraiya confused yet again. "According to Grandpa, Dad could have been the Hokage back then but he kept on refusing because he said he wasn't up for it. He said they even had to chase him down once yet he still refused in the end anyways."

"Oh, so you've already heard of that story already." Jiraiya amused himself as he could imagine his former teacher Hiruzen Sarotobi to be endlessly telling stories about him in his younger years. Of course, Hiruzen has a lot to tell since his years without a wife was rather a long one making him the type of person with a huge memory bag strapped to him. However, this one wasn't one of the ones he wanted to be told to his children first though.

"Yeah, we did." Akagaeru suddenly spoke out as he had been keeping his silence ever since the breakfast started. "So Dad, why didn't you agree to be the Hokage?" he questioned out as curiosity were brimming from his Green eyes.

"It's because it's not my thing to be honest," Jiraiya casually responded as this question wasn't new to him. Almost many people asked him about it once they heard the story of his almost Kageship wherein they even attempted to use tricks on him just to sign the contract of agreement. But then of course, he wasn't the kind of man one could fool easily into doing such. "And besides," Jiraiya added out, "if I were to be Hokage, then I wouldn't have met your Mother."

"Aww~ that's so sweet," his daughter Kyozo squealed as far as Jiraiya had known his daughter, he knew that she was like him when it comes to fantasies. Both Father and child had imagination for things and a knack of getting thoughts well articulated making him have a slight assumption that this child of his would gain fame in Literature the same way he did.

"Really? You found that sweet," Akagaeru frowned once more as there was nothing that could trigger his annoyed side better than a fawning over older sibling. "Women are really weird."

"What did you say?!" Kyozo erupted angry as she never does find it easy accepting judgments from this particular sibling of hers as he was the one who always hit so close to home even though the times he speaks was very minimal.

And by that time, Jiraiya quite figured that her daughter was still her Mother's child after all.

* * *

Somehow, thanks to the miracle of his wife, their house didn't crumble down when Kyozo challenged her brother Akagaeru for a battle due to anger and they weren't late for the first day of classes as well. As expected though, Kyozo stood beside Jiraiya while Akagaeru was with his wife Adelaine just in case the two decided to continue their brawl outside which would be a public hazard while the two other siblings were running ahead of them.

"Come on Dad, let's move faster!" Sogaeru energetically exclaimed as he was literally bouncing off the heels of his feet while his sister Ishoko was trying to imitate the older sibling's action but obviously doing a different thing as she ended up levitating a few inches above ground instead.

"There's no need to rush Sogaeru, it's not like the Academy is going anywhere." Jiraiya exasperatedly said as having enthusiastic children wasn't that easy when it also came with a feuding war between the rests. Adelaine was yet again, laughing at him as it was obvious that till this day, he wasn't used to his status as being a father yet.

"Hey, don't run I told you!" Jiraiya exclaimed as arriving to the academy, his children did what he just told them earlier to not do—and that was to leave his side. Adelaine calmed him down saying it was going to be fine since they know better than to wander too far. Jiraiya trusted his wife so he eased up a bit as he released a deep sigh while running a hand through his long white locks. "Well, if you say so," was the only thing he found himself saying that time as he realized Father wasn't quite that easy after all.

A lot of Shinobis were in the Academy that day as it was First day of classes and parents like him were there with their children anticipating for the first activity that was always held during the first days. The Taijutsu test.

The activity was an endurance test wherein students were matched up with Genins to show their level of potentials which then be used by the Instructors to make their roster of classes according to their stand in their level of capability. This had been the idea of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who believed that classes should be more systematically planned so that the students will develop more efficiently in the academy before they would be promoted to Genin.

 _Hopefully Minato's system is just as achieving as his ambitions are,_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he really didn't saw the need for such system after all. Shinobis grow if they persevere by themselves and no amount of spoon feeding would make a Shinobi reach the same feat of those who reached it with their own effort. However, since his former student was the Hokage, who was he to judge. To wherever he must have gotten the inspiration for this change, he surely must have a good reason for pushing through with it.

As he and his wife was walking around and trying to find a spot in the Academy ground for them to stand on when the activity starts, Jiraiya caught sight of his eldest approaching them while dragging two other individuals with him as though they were wooden dolls instead of people making Jiraiya just shake his head.

"Hey Dad, look what I found! My team mates!" Sogaeru exclaimed happily as the two children with him wasn't showing the same enthusiasm his son had as they were panting and trying to catch their breath at that sate.

"Son, I don't think you should treat them like items that you could just pocket in and take along with you." Jiraiya sweat dropped upon recognizing one of the children to be Suzume Senju, the one and only child of Tsunade Senju making him figure that he was doomed for having his son carelessly treat the Slug princess' beloved child. "And also, don't you think you just dragged them away from their parents with no permission?" _Especially your cousin! I am so dead,_ he shouted out in his head as he could already feel Tsunade's bone crushing punch colliding to his abdomen.

"Nope, Aunt Tsunade allowed me to take Suzume with me." Sogaeru grinned widely towards his Father as his mother giggled on how adorably innocent he looked like. "She said we should be together already since the activity would start in any moment."

"Then why are you here dear? Shouldn't you go to the attendance check with Iruka-sensei already then?" Adelaine asked in confusion as she patted the head of her eldest child. Somehow she was still proud of her son even though he had been impish at many occasions one could count. But of course, he was Jiraiya's son. That had been something the village had already expected from the Toad Sage's son. Miraculously he managed to have one child that wasn't as destructive as the rest though.

"I wanted Dad to meet my best friend Kizuko too since Dad only know Suzume and not him." Sogaeru said as he pulled the child Jiraiya didn't recognize since this was the first time he saw the said individual in the first place. "Dad, meet Kizuko. Kizuko, this is my Dad, the Toad Sanin."

The child named Kizuko, who managed to snap out of his dizzy state already, glanced at Suzume first since the blonde child looks like his head was still having stars orbit around him before he turned to Jiraiya and said, "good morning Lord Jiraiya-san. I am Kizuko, nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, Dear, you haven't meet little Kizuko yet right?" Adelaine exclaimed upon realizing that fact.

"Yes, I haven't" Jiraiya simply responded to his wife as she apparently wasn't that quite in track of the things she was supposed to update him of when he got back in the village a few weeks ago. Turning his attention to the child, he then said, "Well nice to meet you Kizuko, and I'm glad that you are friends with my son here even though he's a bit too much of a trouble."

"Am not!" Sogaeru protested as he crossed his arms and pouted his lips. The young child Kizuko just laughed pulling his hand over his mouth as he said, "that's alright Lord Jiraiya. There's nothing wrong with Sogae-san in my opinion. After all, my Father said people who act like him are most likely to be good people at times."

Upon the mention of Father, it hit Jiraiya making him ask, "Speaking of Father, who's your Parents kid?" He noticed some prominent features on the child that make him hypothesize a little, but he wasn't the kind of person to immediately jump to mindless conclusions. He needs evidences and proofs for that.

"Huh? Dad, you don't know who his parents are?" Sogaeru gazed at him in confusion while he managed to snap Suzume out of his trance state and was already trying to recover from it silently beside the other child that was modest enough to rub circles on his back in comfort. "Isn't it obvious on his face?"

"His face?" Jiraiya looked confused as his son was already poking the face of his companion that was just blankly staring at him in confusion while saying, "Please Sogae-san. My face isn't that amusing to play with. Just pick on Suzume instead; his cheeks are puffier than mine anyway."

"No it's not," Sogaeru reasoned out. "You are just using the alibi that you and your Dad are snakes that's you have no fats, but that's not true. Suzume is thinner than you than you could feel he's just bones and flesh."

"Am not scrawny toad!" The young Senju angrily said as it appears that he was okay already and had obviously inherited the temper of his mother who he resembled more when one looked intently.

Then Jiraiya paused for a while as he thought, _did he just said snakes? Wait…then that means—!_

"Oh Kizuko, there you are. And here I nearly believe that you are distracting the ANBU from their duty again." The person that first came in Jiraiya's mind upon the mention of snakes appeared; and it was no other than the other Sanin Orochimaru.

"He was actually," Suzume piped in making Sogaeru gasped at him and said, "hey! You weren't supposed to tell him that. You are just putting Kizuko in trouble."

"I did?" he exclaimed while Orochimaru's son simply shakes his head and said, "I'm sorry Father. I won't do it again."

Orochimaru had a different kind of expression that Jiraiya doesn't recognize. It was firm yet not that threatening at all as he stared at his son as though he was trying to put up a disappointed act; yet Jiraiya could sense a little pride and somehow, was he actually glad that his son did what seemed to be something he told his son not to do?

 _Man, he's still confusing as ever._ Jiraiya thought out to himself.

"I'll forgive you this time around Kizuko," Orochimaru suddenly said snapping Jiraiya out of his thoughts. "But tell me, how difficult was to for you to find the ANBU officers?"

"Easy!" his son beamed up happily making Jiraiya nearly surprised that his former team mate's child wasn't traumatized by his father yet because somehow Jiraiya just knew inside of him that if ever Orochimaru became his Father, he would have ended up being a mortified child at an early age. "They told me that I could become Konoha's best tracker if I train harder."

"That's nice to hear, but train with your friends and not with the ANBU. They are too old to play with you," Orochimaru tried to lecture his son; however, Jiraiya interrupted by clearing his throat saying, "Orochimaru, I am surprised to see you here."

"Oh Jiraiya, I didn't notice you there." Orochimaru replied making Jiraiya want to shout 'Liar' at his pale face, but he didn't as he said instead, "so, this is your son I suppose." He gestured at Kizuko, "Man, I am even surprised to say this but, you managed to find a woman after all."

"I should be saying the same thing for you," Orochimaru chuckled knowing quite well that Jiraiya was already too shocked judging by the look on his face and how he was looking at his son. It was like he was in great disbelief; but then, Jiraiya can't question and had no reason to doubt his son. Kizuko inherited the Bright yellow and slit iris from Orochimaru and his hair colour was as jet black as his was also fixed similarly to how he fixed his own. Many could say that the Eldest tends to inherit their Father's look, but somehow his child managed to avoid the ridiculously paled up skin tone of his father as he inherited a subtle beige one from the mother most likely.

And before Jiraiya could manage to question about the Orochimaru about the whereabouts of his wife as he realized his own wife had caught up with chatting with a branch member of the Hyuga clan while he was chatting with the other Sanin, a lady then approached them as her hands were crossed on her chest as she said, "Orochimaru, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to find Kizuko because the test had already started? Iruka-sensei is worried that the kids might have run away disturbing some people they shouldn't."

"I apologize Gina, I lost track of what I was supposed to do." Orochimaru's tone sounded quite sincere in Jiraiya's opinion making a shiver run down his spine as the Orochimaru he was talking to was definitely different from the one he could remember. "But I did found our son with his cousins here; and yes, they did disturb the ANBU forces yet again."

 _Did he say our son to that woman just now?_ Jiraiya nearly shouted out but he clam his mouth shut instead.

He could hear her breathe out slightly as she gathers her composure and said, "Kids, run along to your instructor already before he gets a heart attack due to his worries."

"Yes Ma'am," Sogaeru and Suzume shouted in unison while Kizuko just nodded his head like how his Father would always do back when they were children in Jiraiya's memory.

Watching as the kids rushed to their instructor which Jiraiya immediately spotted amongst the crowd as the said man was frantically shaking a familiar looking Jonin and was shouting things that a mother was likely to say if their child was missing. "Poor Obito," was the only thing he could say as the said Uchiha was being scolded by the Chunin.

"Oh, Lord Jiraiya. I almost didn't notice you there," the lady that was called Gina reacted as she turned her head towards Jiraiya's direction.

"That's fine. At least you noticed me now," Jiraiya simply grinned as he can't help but to be surprised. Was he really that unnoticeable? Sure, he wasn't a man who greatly liked that much attention; but he didn't want to be the kind of man people turns to a wall flower. He doesn't like it that way.

Orochimaru on the other hand misinterpreted it and thought Jiraiya was trying to hit on his wife, so he cleared his throat and said, "You might not be aware, but this lady here is my wife."

"I know," Jiraiya groaned in annoyance as he mentally grumbled, _I know your wife is beautiful and all and definitely deserved a much more worthy man for a husband than a rotten and decaying snake like you. But remember, my wife is still more gorgeous than yours._ "I am a married man if you happen to forgot with 4 children. So stop trying to make me look like a terrible man in front of everyone here."

"Good. At least we know we are on the same ground about that," Orochimaru hissed as he walked pass him with his wife following afterwards.

 _Definitely the same Orochimaru after all,_ he thought out as his wife waved at him to go to here side as the test had started already meaning that the kids managed to have their attendance checked already…after hearing an earful that is.

* * *

Jiraiya managed to find himself back to the side of his wife accompanied with, surprisingly; he's former team members with their own wife and husband by their side as well. Tsunade's husband Okami Chusei was silent as usual even when Jiraiya's wife Adelaine, he's former student was chatting loudly to him. Georgina, Orochimaru's wife, was also a former student of Okami so she was also familiar with whatever being said by the blonde.

Jiraiya honestly found the set up between them quite funny to be honest. He, Orochimaru and Tsunade were former team mates during their younger years and when Tsunade married a mysterious man named Okami Chusei, they found themselves marrying the students of the said man not long after wards. Though of course, none of them really knew at first about the unknown connection between the three of them; but later on when Jiraiya tried to court his wife Adelaine, that was the time he found out of it and it even happened to be one of the harshest things that happened to the Toad Sage.

"So Jiraiya, decided to finally become a decent Father for once?" Tsunade suddenly said as she let her husband converse with his comrades as he haven't been able to do such since their marriage as he found himself to be juggling with many responsibilities he had to shoulder managing the revived Senju clan's financial state since his wife would definitely handle it recklessly together with other things the Hokage apparently enjoyed handing down to him as well.

"I'm already fine as how I am," Jiraiya protested out as he really didn't like how Tsunade made it sound like. Yes, he leaves sometimes; but he could still say that in a year, he spends more than half the months with his family than on the road like he used to be.

"Oh sure Jiraiya when most of the time it's you wife who teaches your children on how to become a Shinobi even when she isn't one," Orochimaru bitterly commented out recalling how he once saw the said lady in the Library of the Academy reading some scrolls of basic Ninjutsu. He felt bad since the Toad Sage's wife wasn't made to be a Shinobi and yet there she was, doing something she shouldn't and wouldn't do if someone wasn't a bit selfish.

"Hey, I did my fair share too!" Jiraiya reasoned out but neither Tsunade nor Orochimaru was taking any of it. And before he could say anything more, he heard Okami saying, "Shush now Adelaine. It's your child Ishoko's turn already."

Jiraiya immediately turned to the open spaced field where the test was being held. The battles had started ever since a while ago, but he wasn't interested on watching the other children battle because as a parent, he was biased over his own children like any parent would be.

Much to his surprise, Minato, the current Hokage who was once his pupil, was quite prepared when it comes to parents watching their children fight. He knew some of them would probably attempt to aide their children indiscreetly just to give their child a good image for their first day. So the lord Hokage cautiously put up a barrier wherein any influence outside the field will be nullified and wouldn't make and effect on the battle inside. Jiraiya could sense that the barrier Minato placed was well made; but personally, he quite figured that he could undo the seals of the barrier with great ease without even breaking a sweat at all. However, he wasn't going to do that since he himself doesn't want to cheat for his children's sake. He wants them to learn and stand on their own two feet.

"Next would be the Toad Sage's daughter, Ishoko." Minato announced out loud as he stood on the elevated platform with his wife Kushina beside him carrying a fish bowl of Genin names as Minato had wanted to keep the match up as random as possible in avoidance of people accusing him of cheating on it or something.

He glanced over the side where the Genins were stationed together with their Jonin instructors and other Jonins who decided to tag along. He immediately landed sight on his son Naruto who haven't got lucky to have his name pulled out of the fishbowl yet which made him glad since Jiraiya's children haven't step in the field and he was definitely dying to challenge one of them; especially the second to last Akagaeru as he refused to spar with anyone asides from his siblings, his mother and the children of the other Sanin. It would even take Iruka much encouragement before he'd take a spar with anyone from his batch at all.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I wonder whose name they would pull out the bowl this time!" Obito, one of the Jonins on the stand exclaimed as Minato plunged his hand on the bowl and was taking his sweet time on deciding which paper to pull from the bowl of it.

"Relax Obito, there's nothing exciting about seeing Academy students battle with Genins still fresh from graduation you know. It's just like watching kids pretending to be Shinobis fail at pretending." Former team mate of Obito, Kakashi Hatake, commented out as he didn't even bother to divert his gaze from the pages of his beloved book.

"Shut up Kakashi. You just don't understand how I feel. Can't you see, this young academy children is the batch that will be graduating this year and soon," Obito's eyes glittered with enthusiasm that he had been emitting ever since he arrived earlier that day, "Soon I will be a Jonin instructor like you are! That to me is something I look forward to! And besides," he flashed Kakashi a mocking grin that he was aware the silver haired man saw even without having to avert his gaze to see, "my team would be much better than yours Bakashi. Just you wait and see!"

"Sure, because the Genins would most likely be smarter than their Jonin instructor. I pity them already," Kakashi retorts out infuriating the young Uchiha saying, "well I'll prove you wrong Bakashi. Just you wait and see."

"I'll be waiting alright," Kakashi snickered.

"So, the one battling against Ishoko would be," Minato paused for suspension as he stared at the Genins that haven't been called out yet anticipate whether or not it was their name that was going to be announced. "Shikamaru from Team Asuma."

A loud burst of exclamation was heard as the other Genins were quite shocked that Shikamaru, the one who was praying in the corner to be not chosen while the rest was already reciting a creed just to be picked, was chosen. The said Genin himself was utterly shocked that he nearly slammed his head on the ground if his mother wasn't just there to glare at him if he did so.

"Good luck Shikamaru, you can do this." His Jonin instructor Asuma cheered him on as he was ushered to the field with a blonde little girl enthusiastically waiting for him to take field.

"What a drag," he muttered in an annoyed tone as he did was he was told and entered the field. He could hear Naruto complaining in the background as he definitely wanted to be chosen already making the young Nara wish that he could switch places with the loud Uzumaki; but he knows that it won't happen so he said to the blonde child, "Let's just get this over with."

"Why? We haven't even started yet?" she asked innocently as she looked at him with her bright emerald eyes making him less interested in even attacking her to begin with.

"Then start it already," Shikamaru announced as before the day started, each teams were briefed that they as Genins are only allowed to lounge an attack after the first attack of the Academy student. And as much as possible, they were but to evade attacks and block them, not initiate it themselves. To him that wasn't a problem as he doesn't even plan to lift a finger in the fight after all.

Ishoko stared at him for a moment before she finally decided to take the first move noticing that Shikamaru was definitely just going to stand there with no intention of moving. She was giggling when she lunges forward to him for a direct assault which Shikamaru was planning to dodge, but much to his surprise, when the blow he was anticipating never landed, he took a step back and stared at the area around him.

"What just happened?!" he panicked out as he doesn't know what had transpired a few moments ago. From what clearly looked like an attempt to kick Shikamaru with a 360 became something else as the blonde girl disappeared before his eyes just like that.

Shikamaru on the other hand was just baffled at first as for once, he felt at lost which was definitely not a thing that happens usually to a Nara. He was so lax out that he probably didn't think about it at all does having him lose his guard when suddenly…

"Pickaboo!"

The Nara nearly stumbled down when the blonde child reappeared and tackling him down with arms wrapped on his neck as she happily cheered, "Yeah! Caught you! I won!"

"Kid, what are you trying to do?!" Shikamaru panicked.

"Fight you," Ishoko explained innocently as she could read panic on Shikamaru's face as this wasn't an experience a Nara faces on a daily basis. "But that's boring, let's fly instead."

Before Shikamaru could protest, Ishoko had let go of him to pull the sleeves of her shirt on which she wrote such weird character with her finger that appeared with bright white light. She slammed her palm to it before she slapped the symbol directly to Shikamaru's forehead and said, "Fly Nara!"

She then skipped a bit high and once again she was levitating before she grabbed Shikamaru by the hand and yanked him up. And when he almost believed that he was about to fall and crash with Asuma, his instructor, already prepared to catch him if that was to happen, he found himself also levitating in the air with the blonde child.

"What the?!" he reacted as he wasn't trained to levitate in the air like how he was that moment. Heck! He doesn't even know how he was doing it to begin with.

"Let's play!" Ishoko announced as he she then began dragging the Nara mid-air as though he was merely a doll. Minato wanted to intervene but he forgot that the barrier wouldn't come off and has a time limit of 5 minutes per battle making him feel bad for the young Genin as he said, "Poor Shikamaru. He had it worse."

"Well, that's Jiraiya-sensei's daughter after all. We should expect just as much," Kushina sweat dropped hoping that the next 2 minutes would pass already.

* * *

After the 5 minutes was over, Shikamaru found himself vomiting endlessly in the rest room with his head spinning all around. He wasn't expecting a ride like that and would definitely not want that to happen again. Let's just say he found himself wanting to avoid the little girl from now on.

"Dad, did you see that! I was awesome! I finally did it!" Ishoko cheered as she ran towards her father who was staring at her in utter shock. Jiraiya knew that his child's ability to levitate partially was something she inherited from her mother as she as well could do so; but he wasn't expecting her to be able to do such stunts already at a young age.

"Yeah, you did...however," Jiraiya bent down to her daughter and pat her head. "You shouldn't have done that. This is a Taijutsu test that means you were meant to spar with him and not use Ninjutsu."

"But that wasn't Ninjutsu," his daughter reasoned out which made him realize that it really wasn't.

"Still," Jiraiya simply said as he doesn't how to explain things very well when he himself doesn't know what to say. He could hear the murmurs of the other parents and he could hear some praise and some were amazed saying, "Definitely something expected from the Sanins. Their children would be prodigies like them."

 _Of course, having them become prodigies is cool and all. But I didn't ask for this,_ Jiraiya thought as he saw the young Nara was brought to the hospital due to fatigue. Tsunade had to be excused to care for the Genin which made her frown since she won't be able to watch her son fight. But she didn't argue anymore as she complied. His wife went as well as though she may be amused by the act; she still went to apologize to the Nara's for the unexpected turn of events. Okami went with her together with Orochimaru's wife Gina.

"Just don't do that again okay?" he said as he then became worried to what kind of stunt his other children planned to do to impress the crowd knowing that his youngest was capable of doing such, then what more would be her older sibling be then.

* * *

After a few tamed battles that followed his daughter Ishoko's, it was then the turn of his other daughter Kyozo to step in the field. Minato eyed at Jiraiya at first making him figure that the Hokage was trying to inform him that this might end up another mess since his knowledge of that daughter of his was that she was an intense person and might take things quite a bit extreme.

"The one fighting Kyozo would be," Minato glanced at the Genins as some were already terrified since the youngest was already that strong, what more would it be for the Second eldest. It was going to be a disaster. However, he saw his own son to still be hyped and his former student Obito was definitely cheering that he wanted to be the Jonin-sensei of Jiraiya's daughter once she graduates from the Academy. "Kiba of Team Kurenai!"

"Me?!" Kiba shrieked as he wasn't ready. Naruto whine as he wanted to fight Kyozo as well, but he wasn't of luck that time. He glanced at Akamaru, his dog, and said, "Are we ready for this?"

Akamaru barked at him confidently that gave him a sudden boost of confidence that he needed. "Well then, let's do it!"

Kiba didn't take that long hesitation before he entered the field and faced Jiraiya's second eldest, Kyozo who wore the look of determination on her face.

"Hello Kiba-nii, I'm Kyozo and I'll fight you!" she greeted him as she prepared on a fighting stance with her gaze focused on to him. Not till it was stolen by his dog when she suddenly squealed out saying, "Puppy!" And that was enough to show that she lost interest on fighting Kiba as she suddenly went to chase after his dog.

"Akamaru, dodge!" Kiba exclaimed as he interpreted it as an attack which Akamaru abided to as he rushed to Kiba's side. Kyozo on the other hand was determined on getting the dog as she said, "Move! I won't let you get between me and that puppy!" And once that was said, she pulled the blue lace that was on her hair revealing a hidden scroll that was kept in her white lock shocking Jiraiya greatly.

"How did she put it there?" he said as he never realized that the reason for her daughter to have an unusual looking hairstyle that day was not because of her hair volume but of a thing that she kept in her hair. And what more, it was a different looking kind of scroll…wait a second, was it what he thinks it was.

"Akamaru is my dog! Get your own dog!" Kiba shouted like an immature child even though he was already a Genin. Everyone wanted to face palm because that wasn't a smart move; however, smart or not, it was enough to make Kyozo pause for a moment and said, "Yeah! That's a good idea! I'll get my own pet!"

Jiraiya nearly believed that the idea was his daughter would beg him for a puppy like regular little girls does, but it was different. He watched when her daughter suddenly bite her thumb which surprised them all when she did some hand gestures and the next thing she said was, "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning?!" Minato could be heard react from his seat as his blue eyes almost widened much to fall off their sockets already as a toad almost the size of Akamaru was standing beside the leg of Kyozo.

"Master, what can I do for you?" the toad asked Kyozo who summoned him out. She smiled at him innocently as she then said, "Take down the puppy while I handle the owner. Got it clear?" Her tone was definitely not friendly when she instructed that command as she prepared the scroll on her hand and focused her gaze at Kiba who was intimidated by the look.

"Now!"

The toad targeted Akamaru that instantly runs away as he wasn't trained to battle toads just yet while Kiba lost concentration for a while but got back to it when he noticed Kyozo lunge a fist to his face which he blocked in the knack of time.

"You're fast Nii-san!" she complimented Kiba whose heart was already beating out of his chest as he was utterly shocked by the child's capability of summoning at such an age. She wasn't even a Genin yet. "But I'm faster than you," she threatened when she suddenly opened the scroll she was holding and that was the time he realized that a spar with Tenten would be really appreciated. And let's say the Weapon Mistress was more than glad to get to know the daughter of the Toad Sage.

* * *

"Kyozo," Jiraiya sternly said as he confiscated the scroll that sent Kunais flying towards Kiba Inuzuka leaving him and his pet Akamaru petrified afterwards. "When did you learn how to use this? And how did you managed to summon a toad already? That's supposed to be beyond your league to do yet!"

"I trained! I'm not like those other girls who are weak and just fawn over boys! I'm stronger and more worthy than they are!" she responded as she wasn't amused that her Dad wasn't proud of her for being able to do such on which, Jiraiya would argue on. He was, by all means, proud of her since such was something one couldn't do at her age; but the things was, she nearly injured Kiba with a flying Kunai and that wouldn't be good on Jiraiya's side as that would give the Inuzuka a reason to be angry at him. And that would be the last thing he'd want to happen.

"I know you are different Kyozo, but please." Jiraiya breathes out. "Try not to cause more damage okay?"

Kyozo didn't argue anymore as she just nodded her head in response. Jiraiya's strict expression eased as he breathes out, "I might get another earful from a clan's head again."

When Adelaine got back, Jiraiya was already paled out with just his daughters as they were hyper even after the test. Adelaine laughs as she was the only one who managed to shush the two and made them sit down silently to watch the next fight, which was Tsunade's son, Suzume.

"So, how did Kyozo's fight went?" she asked as she tried to fix her certain daughter's hair that ends up getting messed up when she removed her blue lace.

"This," Jiraiya handed her the scroll making her glance down to her daughter and said, "Kyozo, I told you, you can't use that."

"Why not?" she tried asking but her mother just went out hushing her down when they finally heard Minato announced that it was Suzume's turn to fight already.

"Fighting Suzume would be," Minato grinned slightly as he turned to his son and said, "Naruto of Team Kakashi."

"Oh yeah! My turn!" he cheered wildly as he stuck out his tongue to his teammate Sasuke Uchiha saying, "See you later Sasuke idiot because you'll never get picked!"

"Who cares," Sasuke bitterly commented as out as he rolled his eyes when the blonde Uzumaki went to the field where the young Senju stood motionlessly as it seems like he wasn't amused by being there.

"Hey Suzume, you look down. What's the problem?" Naruto suddenly asked noticing that the child's attention wasn't on him but apparently was looking for someone.

"Mom…" he muttered at first before turning his head to Naruto saying. "My Mom and Dad aren't here. Where did they go?"

"Oh, Grandma Tsunade. She went to tend to Shikamaru since Ishoko gave him some motion sickness and stuff."

"And my Dad?"

"Don't know," Naruto shrugged his shoulders making the young Senju felt a bit depressed. Today had been one of the few times he was craving for attention from his father yet his father can't even give it to him. It sucks.

"Let's just finish this already," Suzume muttered in an infuriated tone that Naruto had picked up in an instant. He didn't say anything as he just prepared for the attacks and Suzume started it off by throwing a Kunai at him.

"Minato…I think something isn't right?" Kushina whispered to her husband's ear as she inched towards him a bit.

Minato could just sweat drop as he replied, "Well nothing is going right now if you have noticed. Ishoko pulling out what I assumed to be a secret Jutsu or something and Kyozo nearly killed Kiba with flying Kunais and summoned a toad. What else could go wrong?"

"How about that," Kushina pointed in concern as Suzume barely managed to dodge the blow Naruto had just gave him.

"Suzume, concentrate. You need to show your abilities! Do you want to be dead last in the academy like me?!" Naruto almost shouted as he didn't like that experience to be felt by the young Senju as he recalled how the other students mocked him for being the weakest when his father was the Hokage and here Suzume would end the same if he didn't get his act together since his mother was a Legend and there he was being a wimp for everyone to see.

"Me? Dead last? In your dreams!" Suzume cursed out as it was matters of seconds before he snapped out of his dramatizing state for having his parents miss his first fight ever. _Doesn't matter, this wouldn't be my last anyway,_ he thought. _If only I could do such a feat like Ishoko and Kyozo, that would definitely get the Hokage to notice me._

Suzume knew the intention of the two daughters of the Toad Sage and it definitely worked. Ishoko looked innocent but she wasn't to be honest. She was cunning and she knew that causing a disaster was the way to go having the Hokage focus on them since obviously the plan of Jiraiya's children was to keep him at home because they were supposedly 'dangerous' and needed his attention. They told him that he should try it as well and hesitated to agree. But now seemed to be the right time to do it.

 _Healing isn't the thing I could pull off at this moment;_ Suzume grumbled in his thoughts as he dodged powerful punches from Naruto who clearly forget that they were only supposed to block and dodge the attack and not attack themselves. _I can't do any fancy Jutsu nor summons. What else could I do then? Genjutsu? I'd rather not._

"He looks disturbed Minato. I wonder what's bothering him," Kushina said as she could feel the tension that was weighing down the Senju that reduced his reaction time greatly.

"Whatever it is, I just hoped Naruto don't end up hurting him," Minato remarked just in time when it suddenly jinxed it and Suzume twisted his ankle and tripped down to his knees.

"Oh no!" Kushina exclaimed when Naruto was about to launch his fist on the Senju when that happened and it was already too late to pull back the attack making Naruto panic as well.

Kushina gasped together with the crowd as Minato was about to fly himself in the field but the barrier he himself made deflected him back outside. Strong sound of impact was heard and cloud dusts gathered but slowly settled few seconds later. And just as much horror Minato expected imagining a beaten Senju and his son the cause of it, his eyes was graced with something much better to look at. It was hope.

Or more specifically, he saw Jiraiya's son Sogaeru standing beside the barely conscious Suzume with Orochimaru's son Kizuko being the one who managed to block the strong blow Naruto threw out.

"Ki…Kizuko?!" Naruto reacted as he jumped backwards in surprise to see a different student standing in front of him. "Sogaeru?! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Sorry Naruto-nii. But I won't let you hurt Suzu-san not while I'm around," Kizuko threatened a bit as he flashed him a dainty smile. "Sogae-san, is Suzu alright back there?"

"Somehow," Sogaeru responded as he placed a hand on the forehead of the weakened Suzume. "He's too weak and for some reasons, he has some fever I guess."

"Fever?" Kizuko questioned out. "I noticed he's quiet today, but fever? That could be a thing."

"I'll stay here with him while you finish off Naruto-nii." Sogaeru suddenly announced surprising Naruto as he wasn't prepared for this. Yes, he wanted to have a battle with the children of the Sanins, but not at that moment. He wasn't ready for it.

"Understood," Kizuko responded as though he had planned a course of action already that scared Naruto off his guts saying, "Man, I didn't signed up for this."

"They act more like a team than our student does," Kakashi suddenly commented out to the other instructors but didn't receive a response as each was engrossed with the battle happening between Naruto and Kizuko.

"Ah! Lord Orochimaru's son is so youthful!" Gai remarked out loud in admiration to the child that managed to keep up with Naruto's sudden decision to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu which the young one responded with summoning a thousand of Snakes from the ground.

"I want to be that team's Sensei!" Obito exclaimed as he was utterly awed by how Sogaeru did a fire style Jutsu that destroyed the Shadow clones as Kizuko managed to direct Sogaeru to not burning the real Naruto amongst the sea of clones he made using his strong sense of smell. Suzume didn't do that much, but Obito shrugs it recalling how Rin stands in the corner for safety purposes as well. _Definitely going to be the medic one,_ Obito grinned as he already could see how he was going to assign his 'team' in a battle. Oh how excited he was in becoming a Sensei already.

"That is quite a trouble though Obito," Kurenai said calmly trying not to offend the Uchiha. "They are three men and each team needs at least one girl you know."

"I do," Obito cheerfully claimed not minding that logic does ruin his dream. But he wasn't friends with logic, so he never really cared as he stated, "But that's because a medic was needed and women are usually the one filling up that position. But this team wouldn't have that concern since they have Suzume. He's Tsunade's son so most likely he could be a medic. And can't you see," Obito definitely didn't at first, but now he saw something about the three that definitely strengthened his resolve on wanting to be their Sensei, "they could be the new Sanins and I want to be the Sensei that would make then in to that."

"How sure are you that Suzume is going to be a medic?" Asuma questioned. "For all I know, he's a Senju; he could be anything at that rate of fighting." He pointed out on how the Senju managed to gather himself by the last minute and joined in the fight. Much to their surprise, he ended using a powerful Genjutsu that immobilized the other Shadow Clones and called out to the two for them to regroup. "He could be a leader for all I can see, but definitely not a medic."

"That's right Obito; don't impose roles on the kids already. They haven't graduated and assigned to you at that," Kakashi piped in. "And besides, I don't think Kushina-san would let you be their sensei at this rate now."

Obito glanced towards the said red head and he could see the serious look on her face as the match finally came to an end. Naruto suffered exhaustion as the three showed to put up a good fight against the Genin. He was brought to the Medics immediately while Sogaeru and Kizuko fussed as well in taking Suzume to his mother Tsunade.

Jiraiya wanted to speak to his son, but much to his surprise, his son turned him down saying, "Sorry Dad, but my teammates need me now. Suzu is sick while Kizuko worked too much; I barely managed to help them. This time I don't want to be useless."

"No son, you weren't useless." Jiraiya tried to reason but Sogaeru immediately fled away from him to go to his team mates. Right then he couldn't decide whether to be shocked that the supposedly 'Taijutsu' test went to a mayhem when Ninjutsu and summoning was used or should he be happy that his son was acting like a Genin already. However, what he was definitely concerned of was how the hell did they manage to enter the barrier?! Even Minato got sent back by the force of the barrier yet he and Kizuko entered it out of nowhere casually.

Jiraiya shakes his head as his wife was then excused to go check on the children. Kushina then asked if she could speak with his daughters who he agreed upon since he finds it normal after his daughters just made a scene earlier and Kushina being the wife of the Hokage was just being reasonable for wanting to have a word with them leaving Jiraiya all alone as Orochimaru was called to duty by the ANBU.

He turned to the disappointed looks of the other parents as Minato was forced to cancel the last battles already since the last ones were Kizuko, Sogaeru and Akagaeru anyways and since two of them were out of commission, they said Akagaeru's test will be postponed for tomorrow.

"No fair! I wanted to fight now!" Akagaeru protested to Iruka as he was butchering the doll Iruka gave him to manage his temper. Iruka was laughing nervously as it wasn't working since the doll wasn't strong enough to handle the young kids temper.

Jiraiya was about to approach when Minato appeared right before him with a stern expression on his face as he said, "follow me." And hardly the times he saw Minato puts up a face like that was when he was angry or frustrated, and he could barely count the times that happened making him feel nervous since he knew that there were reasons why he was angry now.

He didn't said anything and followed the Hokage to the back of the school crossing fingers that Minato wasn't that angry at him since even as former student-pupil, Minato was the Hokage now and he was but a Shinobi so he can't really do that much.

It was silent at the back of the academy because the reason of the noise were either heading home already or were inside chatting about how the test became an utter fail because of the rules that got broken and major injuries that wasn't very well welcomed. Jiraiya noticed how Minato didn't even wince or reacted not till they arrived to a silent place where there was only the two of them. And it was literally only them since Minato apparently shooed his ANBU guards to have this conversation with him.

When Minato was definitely sure that no one was there around him and his former Sensei who was already anxious about the set up, Minato broke farce as he exclaimed enthusiastically, "Sensei! Teach me the thing you thought Sogaeru! Now!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya became confused because Minato suddenly lost his seriousness and became the same old Minato he recalled from when he was still a Genin. "What are you talking about?" he then asked as he may have thought Sogaeru a few stuffs, but definitely not that much asides from the basic Ninjutsu one needed to pass the academy.

"You know, the thing he used to lift the seal," Minato tried to explain as he used his hands to gesture some stuff. "I saw how he lifted the seal and he didn't even use that much effort on doing so! Heck, that technique was definitely not the one you thought me before!"

"Wait! You mean Sogaeru was the one who lifted the seal of the barrier?!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he was stunned. Yes, he did tried to teach his son on doing such, but back then Sogaeru really didn't learnt anything that day. He didn't blame the kid as he was just excited to have his son learn stuffs before entering the Academy and figured that it wasn't necessary to have him learn those stuffs when he realized that he didn't learnt all the things he know right now all at once. It took years of experience and he wanted his son to feel the same way to. However, it doesn't seem that way anymore.

"Yes…wait, so you're telling me that it wasn't you who thought him that?" Minato immediately picked up the happening upon seeing Jiraiya's shocked expression that told him that he didn't taught the child anything that he was asking him. "But how?"

"Minato, I'm always travelling. I hardly stay at home sometime to teach them such technique that is that insanely advance. Heck, I am surprised when my daughter summoned a big toad enough to swallow a dog already! And besides," Jiraiya's brow furrowed to the middle. "If I have made a new technique, I would have definitely showed it to you already. You are my student and I am sure that you'd be the first one who will be able to master it once I showed it to you."

"That's the point," Minato explained himself. "That's why we are having this conversation because I thought you forgotten about me already!"

Jiraiya just stared at the pouting Hokage in front of him making him feel nostalgic of the past years when he was still training him. Even though Minato had become the Hokage and a father to his own child Naruto, he still hasn't changed his attitude towards Jiraiya. Still a child inside while putting up faces for the society to see. Minato may not like it, but he has to since titles come with responsibilities after all.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to speak with me?" Jiraiya then said as he was slightly eased that he wasn't going to get a complaint or probably punishment for having children that was equivalent to his troublemaking actions when he was the one during their age.

"Not really," Minato was smiling still. "It's about your son Sogaeru and the plan of making him team up with Suzume and Kizuko. I believe you have a hint of it already didn't you?"

"Oh…that one," Jiraiya nearly frowned as he felt like he wasn't going to like the idea even though it seemed like his kid was happy with it. He didn't want people to treat his son like a weapon Konoha could pull out when disaster comes like they did to when he and his team were the ones who were still in service to the Hokage back then. His child was a regular Shinobi who will get a regular team and that was final. Sanin or not, Jiraiya really doesn't care as long as he could see his son alive and happy.

He was about to say all of that to Minato when suddenly, "Lord Hokage, watch out!" a voice exclaimed as the glass windows suddenly broke and water crashed out of the building to the outside making Jiraiya was left in shock as Minato got utterly drenched alongside him.

"The hell?! Who used Water Jutsu inside my academy?!" Minato angrily said as they marched back to the building in rushed pace and for some reasons Jiraiya felt like he was in trouble.

Getting back inside the building, Minato's face drained out all of its colors as he saw everything was drenched wet. And everything literally means, the building looked like been rained on by a thunderstorm from the inside and the Shinobis looked like they just survived a tsunami. Jiraiya couldn't even speak as he was devastated by the happening that he remembered about the documents stacked in the building. What had happened to them?! Minato was about to ask that himself as well when suddenly…

"Lord Hokage, are you alright?" Jiraiya recognized the tone as Okami Chusei, Tsunade's husband as he appeared out of nowhere before them with a worried expression on his face.

"We're fine…just wet," Minato hissed as he definitely not enjoying the wet feeling of his Hokage garbs sticking to his skin. The wave even sent his hat downstream somewhere he can't remember as he lost track of it already. But that doesn't matter anymore as what mattered was the casualty the accident made to his building. _And the school days was just about to start,_ Minato breathes deeply as he tried to maintain his cool. "Don't worry about me and Jiraiya, worry about the files that must have gotten destroyed by the attack. How am I supposed to get all those re-written in a day?!"

"Don't worry about that Hokage-sama, the files aren't damaged." Okami confidently said as he stared at them straightforwardly not even flinching a bit. Minato blinked at him for a while as all he could think of was why haven't he assigned this person to be part of the ANBU yet considering that he had been as reliable as ten ANBU members combined. Then he recalled the fact that he already assigned the man as his ambassador to the other hidden villages, specifically those Konoha have a weak connection with.

"That's good...I guess," Minato hesitantly said as he really wasn't sure what to say anymore. Though he was just glad that the files were saved by the husband of Tsunade making him want to thank the Slug Princess for successfully bringing the man to Konoha as he recalled quite well that their relationship almost didn't worked out before. "Anyhow, what happened here anyways? And who used that Water Jutsu inside the building nearly drowning everyone on site."

"Well about that," Okami cleared his throat as he glanced at Jiraiya for a moment before saying, "A certain Genin wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers simply went into your son's nerves more than he should have and… " Okami paused at that part as he knew he didn't have to finish his statement for the two to figure out what happened already.

"Damn it! I swear my children aren't normal today!" Jiraiya cursed out as he can't believe that his children weren't just prodigies. They were insanely strong and the reputation of his third child for being his strongest child didn't come out of thin air. It definitely came out of somewhere as if what Okami was telling them right now was true, having a Water Jutsu enough to flood the first floor of the academy like that meant insane Chakra reserved and insane strength crammed in his son's tiny body.

"I for one would say that the Second Hokage must have reincarnated in that son of yours when it comes to strength, Jiraiya." The former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarotobi remarked as he approached the Sanin with a snicker on his face. He was amused to see his student as a Father and much more seeing that his children were definitely showing more than potentials in becoming strong Shinobis.

"I know," Jiraiya nearly drained out at the thought that one of his sons had Water as his affinity knowing that the first Element would be the one any Shinobi tends to learn first and his Affinity with Fire hinders him from actually teaching anything to that son of his. _At least Sogaeru has my affinity as well._ He thought out."I don't think I can manage them all by myself if that happened considering how strong each of them are. And one even had a temper and strength of a former Hokage in flooding places. Anyhow, where's my son by the way Sensei?"

"Oh him. He was taken by the Jonins to safety after he evoked the Jutsu. No one actually could stop it so fleeing was the only choice left," Hiruzen explained. "I believe he is with that Obito Uchiha right now. And from what I saw, the Uchiha was definitely amused to have the child as his company, so don't worry too much. He's in good hands I could say."

"I bet Akagaeru wouldn't agree to that though," Jiraiya sweat dropped imagining his child to be more furious than ever. And that was proven right when they heard not too far from the academy a strong force of water crashing down from the outside. "Yup, definitely."

Minato laughed weakly as he glanced towards his former sensei and all he could say was, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Kid, that's awesome! Do it again!" Obito cheered on to the blonde child that was obviously exhausted after having another round of water flooding out of his chakra system. The first one was when he got annoyed by the remark of a certain Genin and now was when this Jonin had annoyed him as well.

"Don't want to! You're just making me do it to entertain you! And I didn't study Water style to do such thing!" Akagaeru protested not minding the looks of the other Shinobis giving him. He was tired, hungry and angry all at the same time to bother whether or not the people liked him. He didn't like them anyway to care.

"Then why did you learn Elemental Jutsu then?" Obito questioned as he was curious himself.

"So that I would be powerful Shinobi that protect his comrades," Akagaeru ironically responded as he was the type of person who would rather prefer being dead than even talking to his batch mates.

"That's good kid, because those who leave their comrades behind aren't worthy to be called a Shinobi." Obito cheered as he ruffled his hand through the kid's blonde hair. _Now I'm definitely sure I want to become a Sensei; but it's hard to decide which children I want to take in. Well, doesn't matter. At least having one of them would do._

"What are we doing here again?" the child questioned Obito as he looked at his surroundings. "And where's my Dad?"

"Oh, your Dad was talking with the Hokage last time I saw him." Obito scratched his chin as he tried to remember about that being uncertain whether that was actually the last thing he saw that happened. "And you're here at the Hokage Stone faces. Can't you recognize this place?"

Akagaeru turned his head around and made a small frown saying, "I've never been on top of the Hokage Stone Faces before."

"Why?"

"Because I am busy studying."

"You should come here more often than especially during mornings. It's nice watching the sun rise from here," Obito grinned at the child who wasn't seemingly amused by the thought of it. However, seeing how enthused the Jonin was about it, he responded, "I'll consider about it."

"It's settled then! I'll be fetching you early in the morning so we can watch some sunrise!" Obito announced happily surprising the young child who wanted to object about it since he wasn't a morning person. However, the Jonin wasn't negotiable anymore judging by his enthusiastic expression thus making Akagaeru simply scratch the nape of his neck and bitterly remarked, "Well it seems I'd be waking up early from now on it seems."

"Hey, by the way Nii-san," Akagaeru suddenly said noticing the Shinobis that were walking around the street heading their way home from the Academy.

"It's Obito," the Uchiha interrupted for a short while. Akagaeru simply stared and shrugs it off as he continued saying, "Where do you live Obito-nii?"

"Me?" Obito was a bit surprised as it wasn't usually a thing people ask him of where he lives since it's already a given fact that all Uchihas live in the Uchiha district. However, much to his surprise it seems like not everyone knew about it, it seemed. "With my clan of course, in the Uchiha district," he responded. "Why ask though?"

Before the child had given the chance to respond, a small toad hopped towards him saying, "Akagaeru! Akagaeru! Here! Here!"

"Oh look! One of my sister's toads," he exclaimed noticing the trademark blue lace she would tied on the toad she summons to send out messages to her siblings with. Obito raised a brow as he found it quite surprising to see a toad with such accessory. _A lady toad I guess,_ he thought to himself as the child squats down and hoisted up the toad to his eye level which definitely wasn't the way to handle such animals.

"So, what's the message for me Toad?" Akagaeru asked emotionlessly as though his stare felt like stabbing knives at the Toad from Obito's point of view.

"Master wants me to tell you that you should go to the Konoha hospital where your siblings and parents are. Master said that Father wanted to have a word with you about the 'flooding' you did to the Academy." The toad croaked out honestly while shivering in fear as it didn't anticipate a scary receiver.

Akagaeru frowned once more as he figured he was going to get a scolding for what he did. The Frog swallowed a lump on its throat as it listened to Akagaeru saying, "Go ahead of me and tell them that I'm coming over."

"Understood," the summoned Toad trembled as the child released it and made it head to the hospital. Obito was merely standing on the side with his head tilted to the side as he observed the young child stood up and straightened the crumples on his clothes.

"So, you're leaving already?"

"Yes," Akagaeru responded not even bothering to look towards the direction of the Jonin. "My Dad wouldn't want me to arrive late."

"Then let's take a shortcut then!" Obito announced as he grinned happily. "I know just the way!"

The child wanted to politely refuse, but then again, the Jonin wasn't a person who like 'No' for an answer.

* * *

"So, who was with him?" Jiraiya interrogated the Toad that arrived back to the Hospital. Kushina went with him there along with his daughters as his wife already went ahead of him with his Eldest son when Tsunade's son was rushed in.

"An Uchiha my lord," the Toad that was actually Jiraiya's summon responded bitterly. "And why do I have a ribbon again my Lord? What's with the get up?"

"My daughter ties ribbons on her toad when she sends to her siblings," Jiraiya explained after her daughter herself told him about it.

"And what does that have to do with you doing it as well?" the Toad frowned.

"Well…no particular reason at all." Jiraiya said, but honestly he wanted it so that his son Akagaeru wouldn't think that he was that angry at him that he might flee instead of coming over. If it was his sister summon, then he felt like his son would be more responsive. "Anyhow, what were they doing when you arrived?"

"Why are you asking?" The Toad questioned him out.

"Just curious!" Jiraiya argued out in annoyance. "Hey wait a second! Why am I even justifying myself with a Toad?! Just tell me already damn it!"

"Calm down Dear," his wife suddenly appeared out of the hospital room where the son of Tsunade was confined in together with Kizuko and Sogaeru since the two were also exhausted and needed medical attention even they refused it stubbornly. "Why are you arguing with a Toad?"

"It's because the Toad is very hard to communicate with," Jiraiya breathes out in defeat as the Toad already left even though he haven't dismissed it yet. Well, he didn't bother since it wasn't saying anything useful to him that moment. "I was asking about Akagaeru and the Toad was asking me why I was asking about my son. Does that even make any sense at all?"

"At some sense, it does." Adelaine bluntly responded. "You don't really need to know everything after all. I mean, minor details are forgivable after all."

"I don't think the 'Uchiha' part was a minor detail," Jiraiya frowned as he had been getting weird letters from the Uchihas as of recent inquiring about his daughters and wanting to join hands with their clan. And though he may not openly admit it, he was terrified of the Uchihas and joining hands with the said clan didn't sit well in his chest that much.

Adelaine simply stared at him in confusion as she doesn't know why there was a hint of something in his voice that was telling her that she should be warned about something. However, she really didn't feel threatened so she shrugged it aside saying, "Anyhow, Tsunade said Sogaeru will be staying here overnight since he exhausted too much chakra from the fight earlier."

"Obviously," Jiraiya commented out since his son had fought as though he was fighting in warfare. "Since when have he learnt Fire style Jutsu anyway? No wait—I should say, since when did our children learnt to fight the way they do?! I mean, Akagaeru flooded the academy just earlier ago!"

"He did?!" Adelaine gasped in terror. The image filled her head were terrifying, but then it was overemphasized as well when she asked, "did anyone died?!"

"No," Jiraiya was stunned slightly. "Why are you asking if anyone died? Do you think our son would go as far as killing people at his age already?!"

Adelaine just fell silent making a shiver ran up the spin of Jiraiya as he asked, "um…have our son told you anything about what he wants to be in the future? Any hint at all if none?"

"None," Adele muttered as she tried to think about it deeply. "I know Sogaeru's, Kyozo's and even Ishoko's dreams but Akagaeru isn't really the type to open to me about what he wants to become actually. It's as though he doesn't dream to be something to be honest."

"Not true," A voice suddenly protested and making both turn around and saw their said son walking towards them with a funny looking Jonin he recognized as Obito following him from behind having leaves and twig sticking out from his hair. "I do have a dream!"

"Oh Akagaeru, I'm glad you've arrived; took you long enough though. Where have you been?" Jiraiya began questioned as he glanced down to the Jonin recalling how the Toad mentioned 'Uchiha' and Obito definitely screamed 'Uchiha' with the said symbol being flashed onto his face hanging daintily on the young man's neck.

"Hokage stone faces," Obito responded instead of his son who he had asked the question to. "Just sightseeing and such."

"Sightseeing after my son just nearly destroyed the academy isn't supposed to be the thing you did, kid." Jiraiya emphasized the word 'kid' as even though Obito was a Jonin, he was still a kid compared to the Sanin that was slightly not pleased for many reasons.

"I did not!" Akagaeru argued. "And that Genin deserved it! He was so annoying about his endless yapping about 'youth' and stuff! Just because he and his Sensei looks cool in their jumpsuits doesn't mean I want to wear a jumpsuit as well!"

"But that doesn't mean you could use a Jutsu on them my son," Adelaine lectured calmly as she patted him on his head. "They are still people and you shouldn't hurt people like that. Shinobis protect people and not injure them."

"But they totally deserve it though!" Obito interrupted. "They were making him were a jumpsuit already and it was creepy! Very creepy!"

Akagaeru shudders recalling the earlier events and tried to shake it off his head; but it didn't work making him irritated and unaware do the hand signatures for Water style. Fortunately Jiraiya managed to stop him before he finishes it and said, "Not inside the hospital!"

"Oh…sorry," Akagaeru muttered meekly as he stared at his hands that were restrained by his father in surprise. Jiraiya breathes out in relief as he could feel how the flow of chakra calmed down from his son's hand as he feared that Akagaeru may cause a huge damage in the Hospital much worse than the one he did in the Academy.

"Anyhow, what are you still doing here?" Jiraiya questioned out to the Uchiha who was standing there gasping at the sight of Akagaeru nearly pulling out the same act earlier.

"I don't know for myself," Obito unwittingly responded as he turned to the Sanin with a dazed up look. "I must be directed by the Kamis to be here! Lord Jiraiya, I have something to tell you!"

Jiraiya tensed at this while Adelaine titled her head in confusion as they listened to the overwhelmed Uchiha that declared out, "Lord Jiraiya, I am Obito Uchiha, former pupil of Minato Namikaze. I am from the Uchiha clan and I want to be the Jonin instructor of your son Sogaeru! Please, will you give me the permission to be his sensei?!"

Jiraiya almost choked himself upon hearing such. It was a common knowledge that parents have no rights to decide to whoever the Sensei of their children and it's up to the digression of the Hokage and the instructor to who they would get. However, this Uchiha seemingly made common knowledge to be not that common anymore.

Even Adelaine knew that it doesn't work that way as she said, "I'm sorry dear, but I don't think it works that way. And Sogaeru haven't even turned Genin yet so he wouldn't be having a Jonin Instructor that soon."

"Aww~" Obito whined as they did made sense and yet again, logic was against him. However, that wasn't enough to put his spirit down as he said. "Well, that's true and all. However, I also have one more thing to ask."

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked irritably. Today had been much stress and these certain Uchiha wasn't much helping at all most especially having him too much exposed to the Sanin who was having heavy feeling towards the clan he came from.

"Can I watch the sunrise with Akagaeru sometimes?" The Uchiha asked making Jiraiya taken aback by his request. Obito noticed this so he explained himself, "well he said he haven't seen the sunrise at the Hokage Stone faces so I thought it would be a nice idea to tag him along sometimes."

Before Jiraiya actually could have rejected it as his expression were already indicating that he would, his wife was already ahead of him saying, "I don't think there's something wrong with that. As long as Akagaeru wants to go, that's as far as I am allowed to interfere that is."

Jiraiya turned his attention to his son who was nonchalant about it and gave his approval without any second thought.

"Cool! It's settled then!" The Uchiha cheered successfully. "See you tomorrow kid," he waved before he then rushed out to head back to the Uchiha estate in enthusiasm. Jiraiya simply felt like wanting to just slam his head on a concrete that time as that day was probably one of the most tiring one yet.

"Mom, where's my brother and Sisters?" Akagaeru suddenly asked as he tugged the sleeves of his mother's clothing. He gazed at her directly on the eye as she said, "your sisters went with Lady Kushina while your brother is having a rest inside."

"Can I visit him?"

"Well, I think he's sleeping already so we shouldn't disturb him already." Adelaine announce earning a faint frown from her son.

"Don't worry son, we'll visit him tomorrow instead." Jiraiya ruffled his hand through his son's blonde hair. Akagaeru didn't protested about it as he just gave his father a small glare; though Jiraiya figured that his son didn't necessarily despised it that much as if he does, he would have swatted his hand away long before it came contact with the young child's hair.

"Fine," the young child breathes out in defeat. "We should get my sisters from Lady Kushina already before they start learning weirder things again."

"Weirder things?" Adelaine looked at her son confused. Even Jiraiya was confused as well as he looked at her with uncertainty on his face. "What do you mean Akagaeru? What weird things?"

"Like the Rasengan thingy or what was it called," Akagaeru grumbled. "Uncle Minato was trying to teach that to Naruto-nii when Ishoko was trying to imitate it as well. Somehow she nearly got it but then she didn't. But I know she'll get it soon since she's similar with Naruto-nii."

"Similar?" Jiraiya questioned out. He was slightly paling out as he can't help imagining what worse thing might happen to him if he's daughter manages a Rasengan. "In what way?"

"Affinity," his son replied. "Her affinity is Wind just like Uncle Minato and Naruto-nii that's why I know she'll master it soon if she just tried to be more serious. She's such a baby."

 _That's because all of you are supposed to be children and not nearly matured adults,_ Jiraiya agonized to himself as he watched his son marched ahead of him already. Adelaine just laughed as she said, "sometimes I don't really understand Shinobis even if my children are one. Is it really hard for the likes of us to understand you humans?"

Jiraiya turned to his wife and figured what she said and the things she was implying beneath it. He said, "You are not different from us. And being on the civilian side of the village would definitely give you a different way on viewing us Shinobis. But don't worry," he smiled at her genuinely. "I am here anyways. You don't have to worry about it."

She simply nodded her head and hummed slightly when Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her and followed behind their son who was already heading out the Hospital. He couldn't demand more from his wife as today, he quite figured that she had been caring for their children all alone by herself whenever he's gone and she managed them somehow even though some of the things were related to being Shinobi that she has no knowledge of. And at that, he didn't realize that his children were that insanely strong.

 _My wife is partially to blame considering that she's out of the league in strength too,_ Jiraiya thought to himself knowing that whatever his wife was, his children inherited it does making them more than just Shinobis. They were special Shinobis and that was the only reason he could come up with to why they were that strong.

And one thing was definitely sure that day…

 **He can't take care of their children if he was to do it alone.**

However, someone in the universe out there decided to make Jiraiya experience what his wife had been experiencing for the past decade in the harshest way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Happily prancing about, Obito was in his best mood ever. He may not be the Jonin Sensei of his dream team, but that really doesn't matter that much since he was going to be the best friend of the strongest one instead.

"I wonder if he likes Dangos," Obito muttered to himself as he intends to bring the said child to the Dangos shop for some snacks after sunrise watching After all, Obito does feel hungry every time he sees the sun rising from the horizon, who would know if the child would be the same.

As he tried to decide which flavor they were going to get for tomorrow as obviously he wasn't that rich to afford every single one of them for the kid to try, he was snapped out of it by a certain Uchiha that he certainly didn't expect to be home just yet.

"Obito-san," the young Itachi Uchiha approached him while still wearing his ANBU uniform and was obviously still on duty.

"Oh, Itachi. Is there something you need?" Obito asked hesitantly as he knew that when Itachi would be the one personally relaying the message, it could either mean that it was serious or simply because Itachi felt like talking to him. The Second part rarely happened so the first one should be it most of the time. And on that he was definitely right when Itachi began saying, "Father wants to speak with you. He told me to inform you about it on sight."

"Uncle Fugaku did?" Obito was confused. He knew his uncle hadn't been in approval of the things he had been doing lately. When he announced that he refused to join the Military police, Fugaku frowned at him. When announced that he definitively wasn't going to marry an Uchiha, Fugaku frowned again. And when he announced his intention to be a Jonin Sensei, that might have been the last straw as Fugaku kicked him out of the Main Family's house that day.

 _Probably he's planning to disown me already,_ Obito thought to himself when Itachi simply nodded and left after reminding him to not be late. Though to be honest, he had been having plans of leaving the clan for a long time already. He didn't really like how the clan was deciding things for him and he definitely didn't want to simply be married of to anyone in the clan just for the sake of the Sharingan not spreading around.

 _Huh, disown me or not I don't care anymore. I could always stay in Kakashi's house or probably rent my own. Then there's Minato Sensei. I bet he would take me in once he hears that I get kicked by my clan for silly reasons,_ He thought to himself as he trekked towards the Main Family's house which he dared not to even approach as much as possible after getting literally kicked out of the mentioned place.

He paused for a moment at the front door of the house. His hands were trembling when he reached out for the door knob as he nervously chuckled to himself. Yes, at some sense, he was afraid of the clan's head Fugaku Uchiha. After all the said elder wouldn't have been their Clan's head if he wasn't deserving of his position. And that's why Obito definitely wanted to break free from this clan; however, he simply can't due to various reasons.

Obito no longer knocked as he forced himself in the household. He was still trembling though as he walked through the corridors of the house heading to the living room wherein he was told that Fugaku would be. He swallowed a lump on his throat as the house was dark and the curtains were blocking the sunlight from outside. The atmosphere felt unsettled most especially in the room when he walked in and found the clan's head sitting there drinking tea.

"Uncle Fugaku…you've called for me?" Obito started as he knelt down before the elder Uchiha with his gaze directly on the floor. And even though he was avoiding eye contact, he was sure that the said elder was wearing yet another frown at him. But then, when have he smiled for Obito?

"Yes, I did." Fugaku cleared his throat as his tone was stern and terrifying. And if voices could kill, Obito was already slaughtered by now. "I've called you because I have something important to tell you."

 _You are no longer an Uchiha and you are a disgrace to this clan._ Obito anticipated for him to shout out to him at the top of his lungs, but Fugaku didn't. Instead, what he said went along this lines, "so, you're really going to push through with becoming a Jonin Instructor are you?"

Obito tensed up slightly as he stuttered in response, "y-yeah…sort of."

"I've heard that Jiraiya's children are about to graduate to become Genins this year as well aren't they?" he continued asking making Obito felt a slight churning in his stomach knowing that Fugaku was a straight forward man and these things shouldn't be getting his attention as long as he sees them as something he could use to their advantage which terrified the young Uchiha as he thought, _what are you scheming again this time Uncle?_

Obito jut nodded in response to this as he felt hesitant to even tell him about it knowing that whether or not Obito told the truth, Fugaku would figure it out anyways making him confused to why still ask him anyway?

"Wonderful," Fugaku remarked unexpectedly with a laugh that sent a shiver down Obito's spine. He knew the man never laughs unless he's genuinely happy about something; and that elder really had a different standard on things that amuses him. "Now Obito," he began, "what can you say about Jiraiya's daughters?"

Obito stiffened slightly as he wasn't expecting such question. This made him avert his gaze up to the Elder Uchiha in terror and he saw a very frightening expression. It was the expression of an evil mastermind that had plans running inside his head and Obito was apparently walking on the palm of his hand accordingly. He swallowed a lump on his throat as he said, "I don't really have an impression. They are strong and…beautiful I dare say. But asides from that, I hardly know them at all."

"That's alright; I am not expecting you to know that much about them anyway." Fugaku glared at the young one as knowing more than what was said meant that he was slacking off with the duties he was giving the young Uchiha to simply roam around the village like a social butterfly he was. "Anyhow, what's your impression on the Eldest and the Third child? I've heard that you were there when the test happened."

"The Eldest…" Obito began out not really sure whether he wanted to talk about it with his Uncle. "He's efficient in hand-to-hand combat and excels in Ninjutsu for someone his age. He's a bit off though in reaction time since he was the slowest compared to the other two, but his blows are precise and critical most of the time.

"As for the third, he's both strength and speed according to his papers. Even though he didn't actually take the test yet, when he did the Water Style Jutsu, it was strong enough to flood the Academy building. So I think the papers are accurate as far as I know. Why ask about them Uncle Fugaku," Obito managed to gather his courage to question the Elder Uchiha.

"That's not for you meddle with!" Fugaku suddenly snapped at him turning the smile into a sharp frown and daggered stares. "I decide what is necessary for me to know, not you. Your job is simply to obey and do as I say. Understand!"

"Yes uncle," Obito stuttered once more as the high pitched one was terrifying. It sent his soul to the netherworld for a second as he held his breathe clenching his fist.

Fugaku definitely hated when questioned does enraging him slightly that time; however, he knew he shouldn't lose his temper so soon so he gathered himself and breathe slightly. Once his composure was back, he then said, "Some branch family members said they saw you with the blonde son of Jiraiya at the Hokage Stone faces earlier. Is it true?"

"Y-yes… I was…" Obito bit his lower lip as he doesn't like how this was going anymore to the point that he wanted to flee already or better yet, hear that 'You're no longer an Uchiha' speech much better than what was transpiring before him. "But I was only with him because I had taken him away after he had used a Water style Jutsu that flooded the academy. Nothing more."

"Silence! I wasn't asking why you were there with the child!" Fugaku snapped once again as the young Uchiha proved to crawl under his skin much to his annoyance. Massaging his temples, he quite figured that having a casual talk would be difficult so he then said, "Anyhow, I want you to continue befriending that son of Jiraiya specifically. From what I heard he might the strongest child so keep an eye out for him. The Eldest is promising, but I'll have someone else to deal with that and same goes for his daughters. We'd definitely want to have that Sanin's children to be associated with our clan as much as possible."

Obito wanted to ask why but Fugaku raised his hand saying, "No more questions. You will do as I say. You are now dismissed."

The young Uchiha simply nodded off and fled the scene. He couldn't believe what the Elder wanted him to do. He did know at some point in him that ever since the Sanin had married and was blessed with an offspring, the Uchiha clan had been edgy lately. For some reasons, they seem to be up to something but Obito thought that it was simply because they were Uchihas. Uchihas had been known to be on the edge even without having anyone poking them with a stick to begin with. But never had he assumed that the Uchihas some political plans in their mind about the Sanin's children.

Then he quite recalled that the Uchihas weren't only having eyes for the Toad Sage's, but also were laying eyes on the Senju's Tsunade. From what he heard, Fugaku went to the Senju estate bringing his children along to 'befriend' with the next clan head, Tsunade's son Suzume Senju while he engage in a static conversation with the current head, Okami Senju. And 'befriending' had been a word that had been viewed by the said clan in the eyes of Politic and not in the aspect of anything else. He knew that that meeting had more to it that what they want it to seem to be.

Then there was also the one with the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru. For all Obito knows the other reason why Fugaku was more that itching to throw his eldest Itachi to the ANBU was because the Snake Sanin breathe and lives in the ANBU and so were his 'children'. No one could really say if he had only one son or was it two since the said Sanin was very private with his life. Only that close enough to know him well could tell; and unfortunately even someone like Jiraiya, his former team mate still didn't manage to figure much though. But then, if the Uchiha had implanted some of them in the ANBU, they might manage to catch the snakes off guard.

"To whatever he has in mind, I don't want to be involved to it." Obito grumbled to himself as to whatever clan politics his Uncle had in mind, it surely was going against his plans for himself making now wonder if he still wanted to associate with Akagaeru anymore.

"Of course not! Politics won't stop me from choosing who I want to be friends with!" Obito exclaimed to himself in the quite Uchiha district making the residence there turn their heads to the Uchiha that was already pissed. "Screw logic! I'm Obito Uchiha and I go against both Faith and Logic itself!"

And that was the day, Obito declared a war against destiny.


End file.
